


Make You Feel My Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey and Katie find one another again...AU.Hinted Darcey/Shirley romance.





	Make You Feel My Love

It’s been a year. A year since they last saw each other. She still feels the pull. She hates it. She knows she needs to deny herself Katie, to let the woman live without her, be free. She knows... and yet everything in her cries out for something, a hug, a touch, just something. Shirley knows her well enough to squeeze her hand, leaning to whisper something. ‘Go to her’. She knows Darcey so well, and she can’t stand watching the woman’s heart break. Even now. She would rather share Darcey, rather not be her only lover if it means Darcey is happy. 

Darcey hesitates, then, when she can stand it no longer, moves to greet Katie. Her eyes are fixed on Katie’s, trying so very hard not to look her over, not to worry, not to want her. She still wants her. Needs and craves her. 

It is Shirley, in the end, who makes the move, pushing the two women into a room, locking them all in safely so that nobody can disturb them. She startles them both, moving to kiss Darcey hard and fast and fiercely, claiming her in a way that she knows will make it clear before turning her attention to Katie. It’s the first time she’s really looked at her, but she can see now how delicate she is, and why Darcey would fall for her so hard and so fast. She moves to kiss Katie, gently at first, but then passionately, her voice low.

“Listen to your hearts for once, little fools...”

She moves away then, letting herself out of the room but locking them both in. She knows it will be enough to prompt something. 

“So... Shirley?”

Katie is almost smiling even as she moves to tuck hair out of Darcey’s eyes, letting her touch linger on Darcey’s cheek, feeling her tremble just slightly. 

“Yes...”

Darcey’s voice shakes and her eyes fill with moisture, a sure sign she’s about to cry. 

“And you love her...”

“Yes...”

A pause, an inhale of breath even as Darcey’s hand covers Katie’s. 

“I still love you.”

Tears come then, blinked away but a few still escape. Katie’s breath catches even as she moves to stroke them away with her thumb, tender as she has always been. She waits, then, gently, tilts Darcey’s chin up a little, kissing her softly, letting a full year of longing and pain sink into the kiss, turning it passionate, showing just how much she had wanted to kiss Darcey from the second she had seen her again. Her forehead resting lightly against Darcey’s own when she breaks for air, her voice soft, but husky. 

“I still love you too.”

The confession is soft, and she sighs. 

“Darcey...”

She moves to kiss the woman again, this time making a point to stroke her hands over Darcey’s body, drawing the woman’s clothing off over her head, her eyes bright with love even as she gave Darcey room to do the same, pulling Darcey closer, the passion finally overtaking them. She isn’t sure who moves them to the bed, or how, but she knows she wants Darcey. Darcey arches to her touch, letting her swallow her moan even as she moves to mirror Katie, every touch, every caress, every beat of the pace. By the end they are panting, moaning into each other’s mouths until, finally, they climax, falling into a breathless bundle, Katie stroking hair from Darcey’s eyes again as she kisses her. 

“I missed you so much...”

“I missed you too.”

Darcey’s confession is light, even as she moves to kiss Katie again. 

They both know they will have to discuss how to continue, but they both know they can’t be apart again. Not like they had been.


End file.
